Spinal stabilization procedures are performed and include placement of devices between vertebral bodies in the disc space or along the spinal column. For example, varieties of inter-body fusion devices are widely used following partial or total discectomies to fuse adjacent vertebrae. Artificial disc devices can be placed in the disc space if motion preservation is desired. Still other stabilization devices contemplate the attachment of plates, rods or tethers extradiscally along the vertebrae. Still others are positioned between spinous processes. One example is shown in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0216736, which is incorporated herein by reference. There remains a need for devices for spinal stabilization through attachment to the spinous processes along one or more vertebral levels.